the_lion_guard_new_beginningfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lion Guard: New Beginning Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki This Wiki is about The Lion Guard: New Beginning which was created by Princess Ava 15 and Kanapkuba. This wiki comprises information on everything about The Lion Guard: New Beginning series. All content on this wiki, excluding characters that are already owned by Disney and Marvel Comics (Disclaimer below), belong to Kanapkuba or Princess Ava15. General Disclaimer Copyrights * Lion King, Elana of Avalor and marvel infinity war all belongs to Disney and Marvel Comics. * All canon characters and some images, belong to Disney or Marvel Comics * OC's belong to Kanapkuba and Princess Ava15 Rules All these rules MUST be followed 1. Rude and hateful comments will be deleted. Don't just comment "this character sucks" or "this is horrible", it will be taken down immediately. 2. No creating pages or posting comments that include a character dying (unless it's your own) and please try to keep violence and abuse to a minimum with all characters. 3. Do not just contribute on this wiki just to be on top of the leader board, this means no making multiple edits at once just to gain badges. (like adding categories one at a time in order to gain a "edited page 5 times!" badge. Please try to add categories all at one time.) 4. Abusive, bullying, and rude behavior is not tolerated here. We do not discriminate other users based on gender, race, religion, national origin, disability, age, and sexual orientation. Any hateful or bashing comments will be taken down immediately. 5. No selling or promoting objects for money. Adoptables are acceptable with draw to adopts but commissions and such are mostly for art websites such as Deviantart and instagram. Please do not promote any products or other websites as well 6. No spamming! This includes placing random categories in places they don't belong (Example: placing a "Character" category on a story), posting multiple blogs/pages within seconds/minutes of each other, etc., 7. Mind your own work. Do not edit pages that do not belong to you!!! Always ask for the user's permission to edit their pages or to use their OC's. Ask the users before creating a story using their character. DO NOT ask permission and then immediately make the story or add their character to your pages anyways without even waiting for consent of the other user. 8. Don’t change any templates. Admins work really hard to create these great features, please do not use a pagebox or template that was made for a specific person or a character, please ask first if you'd like to use the box or 9. Don't ask to be a moderator or admin. we admins will decide whether you should be trusted or not or if we have enough mods\admins. 10. Do not copy text from websites or other people's character pages/stories. Anything that is found to be copied and pasted is plagiarism and will be asked to be changed. If not changed within a certain time frame or arguing ensues, the content will be removed from the page by the admins. 11. Please do not post screenshots of Characters in terms of "confirming" a shipping pair. If the Characters are sitting near each other, that does not mean they like each other, especially if they aren't even looking at each other in that way. This is considered spam and will be removed by admins 12. ART THEFT IS NOT TOLERATED. Do not trace or copy other people's art. Any art that looks suspicious will be deleted if not labelled and credited properly. Make sure to always credit the artist in the caption of your image. If the piece was gift art/art trade/a commission from another user, please write their username down in the description! This counts with avatar makers and flash games as well. Basically, any post that you did not draw yourself must give the name of the artist/source of where it came from. 13. No Offensive language whether it be in chat or in story comments. 14. Please be considerate about wall messages. Do not just randomly jump into someone's conversation or roleplay. It would be nice to ask "hey can I say something?" and then wait and see if they let you into the conversation. Exceptions to this rule are for mods and admins or for regular users trying to help a user answer a question. You must be 100% positive you know the answer though, please leave it for the admins if you're not sure. 15. Do not overly ask for art requests. The artists are people too and don't constantly like being badgered for artwork. They're not art dispensers and will let people know if they ARE taking requests- but do not ask, especially if they make it clear on their pages. 16: All users must be at least 13 due to federal law. This counts for ALL Community Wikia policy, not just our fandom wikia. Any users that are proven under-aged should be reported to admins and will be blocked until their 13th birthday comes around, in which they will be allowed back onto the website. 17: Do not go multiple places trying to discuss your block. If you have been blocked, it is for a reason. If it's a mistake, feel free to ask somewhere, but don't go searching different wikias and especially not Facebook for the admins. 18. Don't claim main characters from other shows as your own oc. Basing a character off someone you like in a show is fine, but don't just steal the character. If it's a background character with no development, feel free to use the picture and give them a new little backstory, but don't take characters like Elsa and post them to the wikia along with pictures from the movie and try to claim her as your oc. In addition, do not use other people's pets as characters! If it is your own pet, or a friend's pet, then that is completely okay as long as you connect them into the lion king universe and give them a completely new backstory and personality and how they would fit inside the Lion king world Do not just making a page to show off the pet. This includes celebrity animals such as Lil Bub, Grumpy cat, Gone with the Snow Dogs, ETC. Gain influence from the character, but do not just straight up steal pictures of the pet and captions about them from their websites and instagrams. 19. No making sock accounts. These accounts will be permanently blocked. You are only allowed to have one account unless you are an admin or have permission from an admin in case an older account was lost Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse